unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Weflen
Real Name: Julie Ann Weflen Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Spokane, Washington Date: September 16, 1987 Bio Occupation: Power Equipment Technician Date of Birth: May 3, 1959 Height: 5'2" Weight: ''' 110 pounds '''Marital Status: Married Characteristics: Caucasian female. Brown hair, brown eyes. Case Details: Twenty-eight-year-old Julie Weflen was one of the few female operators for the Bonneville Power Administration in Spokane, Washington. On September 16, 1987, there was a report that the nitrogen was low in one of the transformers at the Springhill substation. At around 2PM, Julie went to the substation. She signed in there at 2:30PM and is believed to have completed her work around 3:30PM. She was never seen again. Her personal items were found next to her truck shortly afterwards. The truck's driver-side door was open, and there were apparent drag marks at the scene. A fresh tire pattern, not belonging to her vehicle, was also found at the scene. Police believe that she was abducted by two men and was later murdered, although she has never been found. There is an $80,000 reward for information in her case. Suspects: Evidence at the scene indicated that at least two people were involved in Julie's abduction. Her abductor(s) have never been identified. Julie's husband Mike was initially considered a suspect until it was confirmed that he was painting a house fifty miles away at the time of the abduction. He has been actively involved in the search for her. Her ex-husband was also investigated and ruled out. One person of interest in the case is a man who lived close to the substation where Julie vanished. He allegedly refused to cooperate in the investigation. Interestingly, the man also knew Deborah Jean Swanson, a Coeur d’Alene, Idaho school teacher who vanished in 1986. It is believed that the man sent Mike a threatening letter a few months after Julie's disappearance. However, investigators later implied that the man was not a suspect in the case. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of a missing persons special alert in the October 25, 1989 episode. It was also featured on the shows West 57th and Good Morning America. In 2004, true crime author Ann Rule included a chapter about Julie's abduction in the book, "Kiss Me, Kill Me," Results: Unsolved. Police now consider Julie's case a homicide; however, she has never been found and there are still no suspects in the case. Police have ruled out serial killers Robert Lee Yates and Gary Ridgway, also known as "Green River Killer". An amateur investigator has suggested that her abduction may be related to other unsolved disappearances and murders of young women in the area around the same time frame, including Deborah Swanson and Sally Stone. Sadly, Julie's mother passed away in 2006 without ever seeing her case solved. Her family and friends, including several former co-workers, are still searching for answers. As of March 15, 2012, the BPA is offering an additional $25,000 reward for information. Links: * Julie Weflen on Wikipedia * Julie Weflen on the Charley Project * Julie Weflen on the Doe Network * BPA worker still missing after weekend search * Man hopes TV show leads to missing wife * No suspects in 1987 Weflen disappearance * A year later, woman's disappearance remains a mystery * Missing on the job * Missing woman’s ex-colleague brings attention to 1987 case * 1987 Weflen cold case gets fresh look * Amateur sleuth says 25-year-old case of missing BPA worker Julie Weflen 'can be solved' * Unsolved Mysteries: What Happened to Julie Weflen? * Portland native still missing after 27 years; family, friends hope for answers * Spokane man links chunk of concrete to cold case * Julie Weflen on Find a Grave ---- Category:Washington Category:1987 Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Unsolved